


Home is where the heart lays.

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Broken Engagement, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Old Friends, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-18 11:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Betty Cooper escaped the uneasy town of Riverdale 7 years ago. Departing away from her beloved friends, family and boyfriend at the time. Riverdale isn't the place for her. Only to return 7 years later with a shocking call from her mother and a fiancé on her arm.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on tumblr. Go show her some love. She is insanely talented with a heart of gold I'm so lucky I get to work with her.

Betty Cooper has been living in LA for 7 years now. She left her hometown of Riverdale for a fresh start. She loved Riverdale but she just never felt safe. 

She’s happy in LA. She has an amazing job as a journalist for a popular company and makes a lot of money. Her fiancé Liam is amazing too. They’ve been together for five years now and got engaged two months ago. They’re really happy together. 

Back in Riverdale she left behind her best friends Veronica, Archie and Kevin and even left behind her boyfriend, Jughead. They were together for one year but she ended things when she decided to leave. She really loved him she just knew it was best to let him go. 

One day Betty was at work when she got a call from her mom. They haven’t spoken since Betty left seven years ago. To say she was shocked was an understatement.

Alice Cooper was dying of cancer and only had a month left to live. That broke her heart. Alice was so disappointed in her for leaving and refused to talk to Betty until now.

She got the next flight out there with Liam. Betty was in shock. Why tell her now? Betty could have has her in the enst medical care. Now all she could think was it's too late.

Riverdale neve felt safe ever since Fred Andrews got shot and didn't survive. That took a toll on Betty. He was practically the only father figure roll in Riverdale. It didn't help a few months later her very own sister was shot by the same man. Polly was only 17 at the time. In that moment Betty knew life was too short and she couldn't be in this unsafe small town all her life. She had a life to live so she would live it for herself and her sister.

Her nerves heightened as she got on the plane. It was a long flight and she couldn’t sleep. She's going back to the place she longened to escape but she's going back with a pile of guilt built up. Betty left the ones she loved there because she couldn't cope in Riverdale anymore. It's either the town would have killed her if she didn't get out when she did.

Most importantly, she's afraid to see him. Jughead Jones, her childhood sweetheart. She's going back home with a different man on her arm. But when in reality there's always been a crown shaped whole in her heart that she filled with work.

When the plane landed Betty got her bags and went right to her old childhood home. It looked like she'd saw a ghost. Alice Cooper was deathly pale. You could see everyone bone that's possible to see. Her hair was completely gone as she wore a hat. Betty couldn't help herself as she broke down hugging her mother.

Alice could only whisper a quiet ‘hi.’

"I'm so sorry mum." Betty whispered wiping her tears away. "This isy fiancé Liam."

"Jughead?"Alice smiled.

" No mum it's Liam. "

“Oh.” She whispered.

"It's okay... Have you eaten?" Betty asked.

Alice shook her head no.

"I'll get you pops. A shake and I'll ask him what you eat...Liam look after her... Get to know him mum."

Betty got up and instantly ran out the house. As soon as she got out the house she threw up from guilt and nerves. She wiped her mouth before she ran to pop's trying to clear her head.

She walked in and didn’t recognize anyone. She used to be able to walk into Pops and recognize everyone. The only familiar face was Pop Tate. Betty slowly headed up to the counter as she broke down crying. Everything felt so unwelcoming now. She was a stranger.

“Betty Cooper?” Pop said, shocked.

"Hey pop."She whispered through tears.“I can’t believe you’re back.” He hugged her. Betty hugged him back tightly.

"My mum's dying and she didn't tell me until it was too late." She whispered.

“I’ve been helping out with her. She didn’t think you’d come back even if she asked.”

"She's my mum of course I would." Betty uttered.

“How have you been? I heard you’re a pretty famous journalist now.” Betty just laughed at that. "Hardly but I'm engaged... Mum just called him Juggie."

“You’re engaged? Congratulations.”

"Thank you." Betty whispered.

The bell rang as Betty heared foot steps come in. "Alice's regular Pops please." Betty knows that voice anywhere. Betty turned around to see him standing there.

He was a lot taller now. He’s always been tall but he’s a lot taller now. She was so small compared to him. His voice was deeper but it was still his voice. 

Betty couldn’t help but notice how much more muscular he was. He had a lot of tattoos that she could see on his hands and coming out of the top of his shirt. He wasn’t wearing his beanie but he was wearing his serpent jacket.

Jughead was shocked when he saw her. He didn’t want to show any reaction so he ignored the fact she was there.

"Pop she's dying. She hasn't even got a month now and she calls me now." Betty was sobbing. "I could have helped her... I could have gotten her the best medical care... How is this fair? I just got my mum back and she's going to be bead." Tears were just dripping from her cheeks and nose.

Jughead spoke up. “Are you serious right now? You’re complaining that you just got her back but you’re the one who fucking left.”

"She told me not to speak to her for abandoning my family." Betty whispered. "I call she decline. Its my fault now?"Betty asked crying more.

" Jug that's uncalled for. "Pops said.

" No pops it's fine... Go on Juggie give it to me. No filter... What do you want to say to me? I already feel like utter shit so what's more shit added to it. "

“You could’ve just stayed. You want people to feel bad for you but that’s not how this works. You brought this on yourself.”

"I don't want people to feel bad about me! I didn't bring this on myself! You had the chance to get out too! I was the only one out of all of us who had the fucking balls to do it! So fuck you Juggie! Fuck you!" Betty ran out Pops in tears as she headed down to sweet waters.

Pops walked up to Jughead, "Jug you know I love you like your my own. However, that was uncalled for. You've kids have gone through a lot and she has too. Some stuff we don't know about... So apologies to her or your banned until you do." Pops told him before he headed to prepare some orders.

Jughead sat down waiting for his order. He was furious. He didn’t want to apologize because in all honesty he didn’t think she deserved an apology. Pop handed him the order and gave him a look if he's serious.

Jughead just sighed as he headed to the Cooper House. Once he got there Betty was the one to answer the door. She didn't say anything to him as she was furious with him.

Betty walked back and sat next to her mum. She was reading Alice's favourite book to her as she sat in Liam's embrace. Jughead walked in and had to do a double take on Liam. He looked exactly like Jughead. If Jughead had a twin it would be him.

“Hey Alice.” Jughead smiled. “I brought your food. How are you feeling?”

"Like I'm dying." She joked. "It's good to have you and Betty engaged." Alice whispered looking at Betty and Liam.

“Me and Betty aren’t engaged... Betty left us remember? You said you were feeling a little bit better yesterday. How about today?”

"Gotten worse... Hurts to breath." She whispered.

Betty got up and started to prepare the oxygen tank. "Mum, please wear your oxygen mask!"Betty pleaded as she teared up." I've tried everything she refuses."Betty told him.

“Please Alice. It will make things so much better and you’ll be able to breathe without pain.” Jughead said.

"I hate that thing... So uncomfortable." Alice threw it away from her.

"Please mum! I beg of you! Please."

“Fine.” Alice whispered. 

Jughead helped her put it on an adjust it so it was okay. He handed Betty the bag of food. “Make sure she eats everything.”

"I'm not stupid Juggie... I can get her to eat." Betty whispered.

"You'd be surprised." He shrugged walking off.

“Who was that babe?” Liam asked.

"An old friend. My ex Jughead."

“Your ex?” Betty just nodded. "He was the one I had to let go... So... So I could leave here... I was mainly staying for him and my friends at the time... Remember I told you this." Betty whispered watching him go out the window.

Liam just hugged her."Mum please eat it, Juggie brought it for you." Betty smiled faintly.

"That was kind of him." Liam said.

"That's just Juggie. He's amazing but boy can he hold grudges. Always thinking of others putting himself on the back burner... But that was a long time ago... Now we're like strangers."

Alice began to eat a little. She managed half the shakes and a quarter of the fries. After that Alice fell asleep. Betty just went to her bedroom with Liam. They laid in bed and he held her close.

Betty couldn't fall asleep. She just laid there until he fell asleep. Betty snook down to watch her mother sleep. She didn't sleep all night afraid those might be her last breathes.

The following morning her and Liam took Alice out in the wheelchair. As they did that they saw Archie and Veronica with their little girl.

“Oh my god... Betty?” Veronica said.

"Veronica!" Betty smiled. "Oh god I missed you so much." Veronica ran up to her and hugged her. “You’re home!”

"For awhile." Betty wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her. "I saw Juggie... He never wants me home again. I feel like a stranger now... And you had a little girl... I missed that." Betty tears started again.

“Yeah.” Veronica whispered. “Her name is Amelia.”

"She's gorgeous." Betty smiled.

“I missed you so much.”

"You have no idea... This is Liam my friend." Betty said.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

"I'm your fiancé Betts." He smiled.

"What have I told you about that nickname!?" Betty snapped.

“Sorry babe...”

“You’re engaged?” Archie said.

"No Liam. I told you since day one. 5 years I've been telling you that I don't like that name from anyone's else's mouth but... So stop it... Yeah I am."

Liam just stayed silent. 

“Congrats B!” Veronica smiled.

"Thanks V." Betty didn't smile. "Sorry babe I'm just stressed." Betty said.

“It’s okay, love.”

"We'll have to meet up... Alone." Betty told them.

“Okay.”

"She has arch's hair and your features."

“Yeah.” Veronica smiled.

"She's perfect... I'm so happy for you guys."

"Uncle Juggie is waiting!" Ameila pulled at their hands. Betty just smiled faintly, "Go Juggie can't be kept waiting when a princess is let lose... Tell him I'm sorry about yesterday."

“Let’s meet up tomorrow?” Veronica suggested. “You me and Arch.”

"Perfect." Betty smiled.

“We’ll see you then. Bye B.”

They walked off as Betty walked in the other direction. Alice began to get cold so she took her home. “So... what should we do tonight?” Liam asked.

"Watch old crime noir movies?" Betty suggested smiling.

"That's boring babe. Let's go clubbing."

"You can, I'm staying it with my mum."

“Fine. We can watch movies.”

"No you said they were boring. Go explore Riverdale it's fine. I'm staying in with my mother." Betty informed him.

“Babe I want to spend time with you.”

"You just called my favourite thing boring though." Betty whispered looking at all her dvd collection.

“I’m sorry.”

"No its fine we'll watch what you want." Betty shrugged really upset.“We can watch your movies... I’m sorry.”

"Stop apologiesing it's fine. Toffee pop corn?" Betty asked.

"Nope salt."

“We can have both.” Betty said.

Betty headed to the kitchen to make it.

~Flash back.~

Jughead hated his birthday but the one thing he loved was movie and food. So one high school summer Betty made an outdoor cinema in her garden.

She got all his favourite movies and snacks. Jughead would eat anything but when it came to pop corn he knew Betty liked it sweet like her. He wasn't bothered with what they had but they'd settled on a mixture.

The movies were true crime noir. Truly a personal favourites by both of them. They could sit and watchzl them for hours and that day they started watching movies at 10am and didn't finish until it was 2am the next morning.

Sweet kisses were shared. Both soaking ones another embrace. This was Betty's favourite part of the year half the time.

~End of flash back. ~

Betty finished making it and headed back to the couch to sit with Liam. She sat in his arms watching the movies. Betty was obsessed and in aww or them all.

Liam just held her close. He pressed a soft kiss to her neck. 

Jughead used to do that all the time when they were cuddling. It always made her happy and it was always arousing. Betty just leaned back into his embrace.

It was different with Liam. It didn't make her feel aroused. She was happy or so she thought. She was more so settling with Liam.

Betty just pulled her phone out and looked at her old high school pictures. She saw one of her and Jughead. Betty missed him terribly but he acted like a jerk to her. All she wanted was her friends back and him.

Betty decided to message him. She hoped she still had the right number.

B:can we talk tonight? I can sneak out or you can sneak in. I don't like leaving mum's side at night. It makes me restless. I watch her breath instead of sleep.

J: I’m busy.

B: please. I know your at the wrym or just call me

J: I don’t want to talk to you.

B: please Juggie, let's talk or you can shout at me.

B: Sorry. Forget I messaged. You won't want to see me.

Betty just put her phone away and watched Alice sleep. The following morning Betty was up and headed to the Andrews to see Veronica and Archie.

She went to their house and knocked on the door. Veronica answered the door and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Liam is a Jughead."

“What?”

"Liam is like a carbon copy of Jughead." Archie said.

"I have a type and plus he called my crime noir movies boring." Betty sighed.

“Couples don’t have to like all the same things. Me and Arch don’t like all of the same things.”

"But we like nothing the same at all." Betty whispered.

“Well you love him don’t you? Isn’t love enough?”

"Is love enough when you argue more times then you have sex?" 

“I don’t know B. You’re engaged to him.”

"He's annoyed at me because we've been engaged while and I haven't planned anything." Betty admitted.

“Why haven’t you?”

"We've been engaged a year. I'm not in a rush and his family hates me and I'm working... I don't want a big wedding or one at all."She whispered.

“Why not?”

"His family is pushing it on me. They want a bug fat gyspy wedding when I want a simple small lake wedding." Betty admitted. "He's not like Juggie at all."

“He doesn’t have to be like Jughead.”

“Plus, Jughead is a lot different now. He changed in rehab.”

"I know that... What rehab? No one compares to Juggie. He'll always be my lover but I decided to break away from here because of my sisters death." Betty explained.

“He was in rehab for 4 months after you left. He had a drinking problem.”

"I... I need to see him." Betty said as she got up. "I'll call in again later."

“Okay.” 

Betty got up as she rushed over to the wrym. She didn't listen to anyone as she ran through to upstairs as she banged on his door. Jughead answered it.

“What are you doing here?”Betty just pulled him in for a hug. He didn’t say anything. "Why didn't you call me to come home?" She whispered. "They told me."

“Oh...”

"I was in rehab for depression too." Betty told him. "It's where I met Liam."

“Your fiancé.”

“Yeah.” She whispered. 

“Congrats.”

"Don't, it's not for long. He'll end it because I don't want a big flashy wedding and he called my crime noir movies boring... BORING... THEY ARE NOT BORING. THEY ARE CINEMATIC EXPERIENCES."

“Betts calm down.”

"Sorry its just that I did loads of reviews on them before I got big." Betty smiled faintly.

“Well yeah they’re cinematic masterpieces but they’re not for everyone.”

"Well apparently I'm not for him. He hates my job and what I love." She whispered. "Anyway, why didn't you ring me? I would have came home for you...I would have."

“No you wouldn’t have. You left for a reason.”

"Juggie I would have if you needed me. I promise you I would have." Betty told him.

“Well then you’re just lying to yourself. You live in LA with some rich fiancé and you’re a famous journalist. Us back in riverdale? We’re nothing to you.”

"No I'm not lying... I didn't come to argue... I came to speak about what happened and catch up... Before you kill me." She joked slightly.

Betty pulled her dress up as her knickers were falling down. As she did that she revealed some of her thigh tattoo. It was roses intertwined with vines and hidden messages from her into it. He saw it and saw a crown and Juggie intertwined in it. 

“Then maybe you should just go. I’m not looking to catch up like old friends. We’re not friends. We’re strangers again.”

Betty just gently grabbed his hands. "Well let's try be friends. I want to be friends again Juggie... Liam's not rich, he uses me for my money... Veronica calls him your double." Betty said.

Jughead pulled his hands away. “Just go. When I said I didn’t want to see you I meant it.” Betty just looked at him and didn't go. "Well... Let me thank you... Thank you for helping my mother. Thank you for all that you've done for her. Thank you for doing that for my family. Thank you so much Juggie. Thank you." Betty leaned up and kissed his cheek before heading out.

Jughead just closed the door behind her. Jughead sighed as Toni walked out the bedroom. Jughead just sat on the couch.

"Round two?" She asked sitting on him.

"No you go home."

"Well I'll be at Chers trying to get her to take me back." Toni said.

Jughead brought his phone out and called Archie. "Seriously man! You told her! I had her around at mine! I don't want to know her any more. She's dead to me!" Jughead shouted before he declined the phone.

Jughead threw his phone at the wall. All he wanted was a drink but he knew he shouldn’t. 

————

When Betty got back to her house she saw Liam with her favorite flowers and a romantic lunch set up. 

“Hey babe.” He said. “I wanted to do something romantic. I’m sorry about last night. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

"You said my favourite movies were boring. They made my career." Betty said as she sat down.

“I know and I’m sorry.” Betty just laughed synically. "You're always sorry... Well sorry is just a word."

“I mean it though.”

“I mean it though.”Betty didn't say anything as she bit into a sandwich.“I love you Betty.”

"I know. Right back at you." Betty uttered. He just ate his food.

Betty heared Alice choking as she ran over to her. She began giving her the himlock remover. Betty was trying not to panic but failed.

Betty helped Alice before heading back to Liam.

"Liam why haven't we had sex in a year?" Betty asked.

“You never want to.”

"But you never make me aroused like foreplay."

“How about we try tonight?”

"Tomorrow, I'm going to sleep in my mum's room." Betty told him.

“Okay.”

Betty headed to her mother. She began reading to her again. Betty felt calm when she'd read. Liam went to Betty’s bedroom while she stayed with her mom.

Betty couldn't believe how much she felt like a stranger being back in Riverdale and being with Liam. She actually wondered if he ever knew anything about her.

Betty knew that Riverdale brought the worst out in her. There's no way of denying that. She wouldn't deny that or might be because of the sleepless nights. But Riverdale was really the town that never sleeps. Ironic considering it's the smallest town. Nothing should go wrong here but some how it always does.

Well she definitely felt welcomed home. (Not.)

Welcome home Elizabeth Cooper, welcome home.


	2. Chapter 2

Breathing is something always so insinc. It had to be, it gave oxygen to the heart. Heart beats aez something so magically we always take for granted. The beat to the same rhythm until one day they slowly fade away.

Tired, red raw eyes. Coffee filled in her viens. Betty watches her mother sleep. Each breath gets shorter and less a minute. Betty just squeezed her hand as she kissed her head.

Her head pressed against her mothers chest. Hearing her mothers heart beat when Alice would stroke her hair was so comforting but now she listened to the beat fade away.

Alice Cooper's heart beat stopped and her breath was no more. Betty listened to her mother's last heart beat as tears just dripped down her face. It was 1 in the morning.

Waiting outside to let the ambulance men in. She watched them zip her mothers body in a body bag. She felt numb, not wanting to go back in the house she needed a drink.

Walking to the wrym in her pajamas that was a first. She hoped that the bar was still open. She really needed it to be open. It was closed but she saw Jughead inside. Betty just knocked on the door. She was in need of a drink. She had no alcohol in the house because Liam doesn't drink.

Jughead answered the door. “What are you doing here?”Betty couldn't form any words her hands were shaking. She was sobbing her eyes out. "Sh... I... Heard.... Her... Last... He... Heart beat." She whispered.

“What? Is Alice okay?” Betty shook her head. "She... She..." Betty couldn't finish it. “Is she gone?” He whispered. Betty just sobbed harder as she nodded. Jughead just hugged her."She's gone Juggie... Polly's gone... My dad's gone... My grans gone." Betty whispered into his chest.

Jughead just held her."It hurts... So bad... Agh!" Betty collapsed to the floor. Jughead helped her back up. “It’s going to be okay...”

"How do you know?" Betty whispered. "I need a drink." She added. "I need the pain to stop."

“No. You and I both know that drinking won’t help.”

"I don't want to feel baby." She whispered. Jughead just hugged her. “You’re not drinking.”

"It hurts baby... I can't... I heared her last heart beat." Betty cried. "I've not slept in weeks."

“Come upstairs.... you can take a nice bath and get some sleep.”

Betty just nodded shaking. Jughead helped her up the stairs. He ran a bath for her as she stripped to her underwear. Jughead finally saw all of her tattoo. He didn’t say anything about it. Betty noticed him staring at it.

"I... I... I missed home so... Hence." Betty smiled faintly but was still crying.

“I’ll give you some privacy.” Betty just gently grabbed his hands. "Stay..." She whispered shaking. Her hands were all bloody because of old habits.

“Okay.” He whispered. “Do you want me to call Liam?”

"No... He... He just wanted to have a date instead of me spending my last few hours with mum." Betty cried.

“You didn’t know it would be her last hours. Don’t be mad at him. He just loves you.” Jughead whispered. 

Betty shook her head no. She pulled her phone out to show Jughead messages she screened shot from Liam's phone. Along with a photo of him kissing someone else.

“He’s cheating?”

"I... I think so... He's... Gay... Scared to... Tell me." She whispered. Jughead didn’t know what to say. Betty just grabbed his hand nervously. "Please don't leave me." She whispered as the bath was done. Jughead turned off the water. “I’ll face the other direction but I’ll be here. I want to give you privacy.”

"I don't care." She whispered. "You've seen them before."

“It’s just not a good idea.” He turned around. 

"Why?" Betty asked getting in the bath.

“It’s just not.”

"But... I need a hug." She whispered embrassed.“After your bath.”

Betty just nodded. She cleaned her body and her hair before climbing out. She did soak for awhile but just wanted a hug. Betty got out pulling the towel over her.

Jughead turned back around once she was covered."I don't have clean clothes." She whispered.

“You can borrow something of mine. I might have some of Toni’s clothes too.”

"I don't want her clothes." Betty admitted.

Jughead just nodded as he headed to pass her some of his underwear and flannel. Betty slipped them before she found him and hotdog in his living room. She was still shaking and tears just fell without her saying anything.

Hotdog walked up to her. She smiled faintly as she bent down and stroked him. "Hey boy, I missed you." She whispered. Hotdog started to lick her tears away.

“Do you want me to drive you home?” Jughead asked.

"Can I stay awhile?" She asked. "I'm not ready to go back."

"Yeah sure."

Betty sat next to him and leaned her head on him. "Remember the time she caught you in my room?" Betty whispered.

He just nodded.

"She freaked out. Her face was a picture... I thought she'd faint with shock." Betty giggled softly.

“Then she kicked me out and lectured you.” Betty smiled faintly. "She banned me from seeing you but I snook you in again." She whispered. He just nodded. 

"Halloween that year." Betty prompted. Jughead didn’t say anything."We scared her by doing my special effects. Like I walked into a knife... Then made her watch all the crime noir movies."Betty giggled and then snorted when she remembered the memory.

“And then we spent the night at the trailer....”

"I loved that night... All the kids were sat around a camp fire sharing sweets around. We sat with them for awhile before we headed and defied the kitchen." Betty smiled. He just nodded. "Best sex ever... I loved that Alice spent the night actually getting along with you." Betty looked up at him. He didn’t say anything."Do you want to see my tattoo? I like your's... I'm trying not to think about mum's last breath."

“Sure...”

Betty lifted the flannel up to show him her thigh tattoo. Jughead just looked at it. He gently traced all the hidden messages in the vines of the roses. He didn’t know what to say.

"It was painful but worth it. I love your sleeve."

“I have a lot more tattoos.”

"Can I see them?" Betty asked. 

“Sure.” He stood up and pulled his shirt off. Betty just traced each one until she found a 'Betts' one. He just stood there."Snap." Betty whispered.

He didn’t say anything. Betty just traced it repeatedly until she pressed a kiss to it. Jughead had no idea what to say. Betty then pointed to 'Juggie' on the inner of her thigh all intertwined with vines and roses.

“I should probably take you home...” He whispered. 

"I don't want too... Please don't make me baby." She slipped up for the third time that night.

“Fine.” He whispered.

"Should we watch a movie or read or... I want to feel nothing... It hurts... I need to feel something else."

“Like what?”

"I don't know... Something physical." She whispered. Jughead sighed. His mind went right to sex but he knew they couldn’t."Sex." She whispered.

“You’re engaged.”

"And he hasn't touched me in a year... He's gay and is using me as a cover... I've moaned your name in sex with him more than I can count." Betty admitted as she blushed.

“We shouldn’t.”Betty just nodded as she looked deep in his eyes. "Sorry I suggested it... I... Miss you." She whispered. Jughead didn’t say anything."I'll go to the five seasons." She whispered.

“No you can stay.”

"But... I'll... Thank you." She whispered as she sat back down. She pulled his hands around her. She missed his embrace and just needed to sleep properly. Betty just kissed his cheek. "Thank you for everything you did for my mum... Will you help me plan her... Her..." Betty asked. 

“Yeah.”

Betty just nodded as she started to fall asleep. She was trying to fight the sleep. Jughead carried her to his bed. He laid down with her for awhile as she was still fighting the sleep. He slowly pressed circles to her palm as she fall asleep. Once she was asleep he got up and headed to the couch.

The following morning she changed back into her pajamas as she made breakfast for Jughead. She left him a note.

~Thank you Juggie x~

Jughead was asleep on the couch with Hotdog. Betty slipped out to find Liam walking up to the trailer.

“Veronica said you might be here... you left last night.”

"My mother died in my arms. I needed a drink and went to the bar. Juggie convinced me not to drink."Betty said.

"Did you fuck him!?" He shouted.

"No. We're old friends."

"You went to your ex instead of your fiancé!" He yelled.

Jughead stirred awake due to noise. He walked outside to see Betty squeezing her palms together.

"Hey... Hey."He gently unfolded Betty's hands." I suggest you speak to her with more respect. She's grieving. "

“No fuck you! Stay away from my fiancé!” Liam snapped as he punched Jughead.

"Liam!" Betty shouted as she knelt down to Jughead. "I'm so sorry Juggie." Betty uttered as she sat him up. "What's your problem!?" Betty yelled at him.

“You’re my fiancé! He needs to stay away from you!”

"I came to him." Betty admitted. "You're gay! I know you are. I followed you and did my investigative journalism on you."

“I’m not gay! I love you!” Betty pulled out the photo and showed him. "Don't lie to me!... I'll get you some ice Juggie." She whispered. She ran to the trailer and got a bag of peas. She gently placed it to his face.

“He kissed me! I pulled away! I’m in love with you Betty!”

"Are you okay Juggie?" Betty asked ignoring Liam. “I’m fine.”Betty just squeezed his hands. Jughead knew that meant I'm sorry, I'm here for you but I need you though.

"What about the guy in our bed?" 

“I’m not cheating!”

"You haven't had sex with me in a year! You hate everything I love!" Betty shouted.

“We were planning on having sex yesterday! We can make this work baby!”

"My mother died in my arms!" Betty shouted as she broke down crying. Jughead knew he shouldn't have but he pulled her close and hugged her. She was there for her when Gladys died in that fight with Penny.

“Get off of her!” Liam snapped.

"I'm her fucking friend! She was there for me with my mum and now I'm doing the same. You don't understand that if she gets too stressed, filled with anxiety or angry what she does. So I'm helping her so if you don't like that I don't fucking care."

“Betty we’re going home. Back to LA. Come on.”

"My mother just died and you want me to go back to LA?" Betty questioned.

“You’ll feel a lot better being back home and away from this scum.” Betty just got up and slapped Liam.“What the fuck babe?!”

"Don't ever call him scum again! If he's scum so am I! I'm not leaving I have to plan a furnel! You can leave." Betty said as she went back to Jughead.

Jughead knew his attitude had changed since the other day but it was mainly due to shock of seeing her. Blinded by the fact he has feelings for her still. He wanted to comfort her but he still couldn’t trust her. 

“Well then I’m helping you plan.”Liam said.

"You didn't even know my mother!"

“But I’m your fiancé so I’m helping!”

"What's her favourite colour?!" Betty shouted.

Liam couldn't answer it but Jughead could.

"Blush pink."

"What's my favourite colour?!" Betty asked Liam.“Blue.” Liam said."What shade?" Betty asked.

Liam was stuttering when Jughead mumbled 'power blue.'

“I don’t know.” Liam said. "It's powder blue." Jughead said.

"Mine and my mother's favourite flowers?" Betty asked Liam. “Sunflowers. I got you some the other day remember?”

"But my mother's?" Betty asked.

"I don't know."

"I send them to her for her birthday all the time." Betty sighed.

"Lily's." Jughead said. "She received them each year Betts."

“Babe let’s just go.” Liam said.

"No, what's my birthday?" Betty asked.

“May 6th.” Liam said. “We’ve been together for 5 years I obviously know your birthday. Remember babe... we go out every year and do all of your favorite things.”

"You hate my job." She whispered.

“No I don’t. I just wish you were home more.”

"You're allergic to dogs." Betty pouted.

“We can get a hypoallergenic one.”

"No fur? No." Betty said.“No babe that’s not what hypoallergenic dogs are. They just have a specific type of fur.”Betty just nodded. "You punched Juggie." Betty angrily pouted.

“I’m sorry.”

"Sorry is just a word! It means nothing! You punched my best friend!" Betty squeezed Jughead's hands together to stop her from digging into her palms. He would have her do this in high school so she wouldn't hurt herself.

“You always say that buts it’s not true! Sorry means something when you actually mean it! What else do you expect me to say!”

"I accept you not to punch Juggie or call him scum!"

"Betts it's okay... I'm use to it remember... Go back with Liam... Message me if you need me."

"Juggie..." She whispered crying. "I... I... Can't do it ." Jughead just gently her tears away. "Hey, listen to me. You're Nacy Drew meets Girl with the dragon tattoo... If anyone can do it... Betts it's you... Remember Betts, you are so much stronger than all the white noise...You're Betty Cooper. My Betts... You can do anything...Alice isn't hurting anymore. She was at peace with her daughter holding her... It's okay. "

Betty just nodded."It's okay Betts. I'm a call away." He said slipping the ring into her hand she always would play with to calm her down. "Hurt her and I swear to god! You don't know what's coming your way." Jughead warned Liam.

“Just leave me and my fiancée alone.” Liam said, wrapping his arm around Betty. 

Jughead just sighed and went back inside. Liam took Betty back to the house. Betty ran upstairs and locked herself in her mother's room.

“Betty please come out.”

"Why?" She whispered.

“I just want to hold you.”Betty opened the door as Liam hugged her. It was nothing like the hug Jughead gave her. She felt safe in Jughead’s hug. He just held her close. “I love you.”

"I... Love you." She whispered but she doesn't know if she meant it. Liam pulled her in for a soft kiss.

Betty needed not to feel anything but pleasure. She wanted Jughead last night but knew it was a mistake. She pulled Liam to her room and undressed him. Liam didn't like it when she was ontop or was in charge. Betty hated that but she needed sex.

Liam laid on the bed and pulled her on top of him. He wanted to let her be in control. Betty just smirked, she forgot that she was with Liam as he never let her do this. Jughead on the other hand they liked to experiment together as they felt self with one another.

“I’ve missed this.” Liam said.

Betty just silenced him with kisses. She just wanted to think of Jughead as she fucked Liam. Liam helped her finish getting undressed. Betty just rolled a condom on him as she started to thrust into him. She'd remembered halloween night with her and Jughead in the kitchen.

She remembered how Jughead had her pressed up against the cabinet as he moved deep inside her. She'd wrapped her feet around him pulling him closer as she kissed Jughead's neck moaning his name. She bounced on Liam as she imagined it was Jughead.

"Juggie more!" Betty moaned kissing Liam's neck. Liam didn’t hear her over his groan as he thrust up into her. Betty deepened the thrust she screamed Jughead's name as she orgasmed. She kept thrusting into Liam.“Wait... Wait... Betty... what did you just call me?”

"I..ugh... Liam." Betty said.

Liam just ignored it and continued to move. Betty just continued to ride him imagining its Jughead's hands on her. God she missed him Liam hit his climax as she collapsed on top of him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him holding him close.

“That was amazing.” Liam whispered. 

Betty just nodded as she got up and began to ran a bath. Liam followed her. She missed baths with Jughead. That was one of her favourite things about having Alice at work conventions. Jughead would stay over. Instead of Jughead now it's Liam.

As she ran the bath she messaged him to check up on him.

B: I'm so sorry Juggie. How's your eye doing?

J: it’s okay. I’ve been punched before Betts. I can handle it.

B: but I'm sorry.

J: it’s fine.

B: how are you?

J: I’m okay

B: we should meet up

J: when?

J: Actually never mind. We probably shouldn’t. I can’t trust you, Betty.

B: No please Juggie. You can trust me. I'll get Veronica to cover for me. The wrym? I'm coming.

J: Betty no

B: please Juggie. I want to prove you can trust me. Please, you can always trust me. Please I have to see you again. I need to please... I can't function properly.

B: please Juggie, just once and if it doesn't work out I'll walk away. But I need you Juggie... Liam doesn't understand the pain... Please Juggie... I promise you can trust me. Its me and you. We're bughead as Kev would say.

J: not anymore

B: please Juggie.

J: fine

B: I'm coming to the wrym.

Betty swapped to messaging Veronica.

B: please cover for me. I'm going to see Juggie and Liam doesn't like it. But I need Juggie. He's helping me grieve.

V: you shouldn't lie to Liam.

B: he punched Juggie in the face because I couldn't be in the house. I wanted a drink and Jughead stopped me. He took me to his and made sure I was clean and slept because I hadn't slept in months. So please!

V:Fine, only because I don't want Jug getting hurt.

B: I love you V.

V: I know you do.

Betty put her phone away as she slipped away from Liam's sleeping embace. Betty left a note for him. Gone to Greendale with Veronica.

B: we're at Greendale.

Betty made Veronica aware of it before she slipped over to the wrym. Betty walked in and walked up to the bar. She was going to get an alcoholic drink but just settled on orange juice.

Jughead was upstairs in his office. She was waiting for Toni to look away before she slipped upstairs. Betty ran upstairs knowing Toni would drag her down if she saw her.

"Juggie!" Betty knocked on the door. 

Jughead answered the door. He held the door open for her, letting her in but not saying anything. Betty just hugged him. She needed to feel him close to her. Jughead thought she smelled the exact same. He smiled faintly but it quickly disappeared. He was the first to pull away.

"Juggie how can I get you to trust me again? God I need you to trust me again. I had sex thinking about you and I came for the first time in years."

“I didn’t need to know that.... I don’t know how I can trust you. You promised me you wouldn’t hurt me but you did.”Jughead said.

"Sorry no filter... I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry..."

“You just dumped me and left without even thinking about how I felt.”

"I know... Worst mistake leaving you." She whispered.

“Things are different now... you’re getting married.”

"I'm not if you give me a reason not too." Betty whispered holding onto his hands. "Things aren't right." She whispered.

“Betty I can’t trust you anymore. I barely even know you anymore.”

"You do know me. I haven't changed." Betty pouted.

“It’s been 7 years you’ve obviously changed.”

"Ask me a question about what you thought I was doing when I was away." Betty whispered.

“Betts stop... you should just go.”

"Changed as my tits got bigger. I cut my hair shorter and got a tattoo. Yeah I've changed like that.." She added. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Please Juggie, speak to me... Let me get to know you again. How about 21 questions and for each question we don't ask we ate a prawn. We both hate prawns." Betty suggested."Or we strip clothes... Live dangerously. Lifes too short." She added.

“Fine.”Betty smiled as she sat down. "Prawns or strip?" Betty asked.

“Strip.”

"Okay, you can have the first question." Betty smiled.

“Okay.... do you love Liam?”

"I did at one point or it was just love. I've been training myself to love him." Betty admitted. Jughead just nodded. "Was the drinking my fault that put you in rahab?"

“Yes...”

Betty just nodded as she teared up. "I'm so sorry Juggie. "She whispered looking up at him. Jughead didn’t say anything. "You're question." She whispered.

“When you left.... did you ever think of asking me to come with you? Because I would’ve.” Betty just looked up at him. "You would have? I was going ask you but Archie told me you'd never leave Riverdale." She whispered.

“I would’ve for you.”

"I'm so so sorry I listened to Archie." Betty said. "Do you read the articles I leave hints for you?"

“No.”He said. Betty just nodded. "There's hidden messages for you in them." She admitted.

All he did was nod.

"You're go."

“Okay.... are you excited to marry him?”He asked. Betty pulled her dress of to reveal a red sexy two piece of linguire.“You’re not going to answer?”

"I don't want to marry him, I don't think." She answered. "Why Toni as a fuck buddy?"

“Because we were both just looking for a friends with benefits thing. She was trying to get over her breakup with Cheryl. They’re back together now...”

"Cheryl was a mess because of that." Betty said. "Let's keep this going."

“Okay.”

"So?"

“How long have you and Liam been together?”

"Five years. I was just trying to settle for something so I felt whole again... Do you miss me now or wish I never came back?"She asked. Jughead just pulled off his shirt."Seriously?" He just nodded. "Fine."

“Okay.... Are you happy that you left?” Betty just took her bra off.“Your turn.” He whispered, looking away.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Betty asked. Jughead pulled his pants off. Betty couldn't help herself but checked him out. He was just sitting there in his boxers. “Do you still love me?”

"Yes." She said without a doubt. Jughead just nodded."Do you still love me?" Betty asked.

“Yes.” He said hesitantly.

"Why did you hesitate? Please tell me and I'll take off my tights."

“I don’t want to love you.”Betty just nodded as she slipped her tights off. "You're go." She whispered.

“Who do you love more... me or Liam?” Betty picked up his hands. "You." She said without a doubt again."Do you want me to go?" She asked. “No.”Betty just smiled faintly.

“Did that count as your question?”

"Did you want it to?" Betty asked.

“Ask another.”

"Why did you take care of Alice when I was gone?"

“Because she was the only thing I had left of you.” Betty just nodded. "Thank you so much Juggie... I... I... Don't I would have been able to cope... I mean I'm not coping now." She whispered.

He just nodded.

"I have to sort out flowers, a casket, songs, the priest, the furnal cars. I have to burier her next to Polly." Betty ranted in a whisper.

“I’ll help. I’m sure your fiancé will too.”

"I don't want his help." Betty admitted. "I want it to be a Riverdale send off... You're question before I break down crying."

“When do you go back to LA?”

"I don't." She whispered.

“What do you mean?”

"I quick my job." Betty told him. "I adore my job but I planned on looking after my mum for awhile. I was going to write for the registor... Liam is going home for work. He only booked two weeks off."

“You’re staying? What about Liam? You’ll have to do long distance.”

"Until he gets fed up of me." She whispered. "I'm staying. Someone needs to carry the registor on... You're question."

“I already asked. It’s your turn.” Betty just looked up at him. "Do you want me to stay in Riverdale?" She asked. Jughead just pulled off his boxers."I don't know if that's a yes or yes because I'm distracted by an old friend." Betty whispered glancing at his long length. Jughead didn’t say anything."You're question." Betty prompted bringing her eyes back up to Jughead.

“Do you actually want to marry him?”

Betty shook her head no.

"Would you have married me?" She asked.

“Yes.”Betty just smiled faintly. “Are you going to break up with him?”

"Probably but I think I'm settling because I'm scared I don't deserve a love that is a worthy love." Betty admitted.

He just nodded.

"What would have happened if I stayed this morning?"

“What do you mean?”

"Would we have kissed?" Betty explained further. “No.”Betty just nodded as she pouted slightly. “You belong to someone else. It wouldn’t be fair to him.”

"True." She whispered. "You're question."

“I don’t know what to ask...” Betty just took a step closer. "Close your eyes. Don't think just ask." She whispered. Jughead just closed his eyes."Why him?" He asked her.

“He was nice to me...” 

“That’s it?”

"He looked like you but was completely different than you." She whispered.

“Oh.”

"What do you think about that?"

“I don’t know.” Betty just looked at him. "Does that make me perfectic?" She asked.

“No.”

"I just missed you the most. I tried to replace you but it didn't work. Of course it didn't. I love you." She sighed.

“Then why are you with him?” Betty just looked at him. "I'm afraid of being alone... I'm afraid I'm next."

Jughead walked up to her, completely forgetting he was still naked and put his hand on her thigh. “You’re not alone.”

"I feel so alone even when I surrounded myself with people. Losing Polly made me lose myself and now mum." She cried. Jughead wiped away her tears. “You have me.”

"Do I though? I walked away from us... I was scared I'll mess it up because it was the only good thing I had back then... But I messed it up anyway." Tears slipped down her cheeks again.

Jughead gently wiped away her tears."Sorry." She whispered placing her hand on top off his.

“Don’t be.”

Betty just nodded looking up at him. "I'm so lonely... Work is all I had... It kept me sane."

“You have Liam...”She shook her head no."He doesn't understand me like you do. That's why I came to you." Betty explained.

“Betty... I... us... us being around each other... it just isn’t a good idea.” Betty just looked at him. "But I need you." She whispered.

“I’ll help with the funeral but that’s it...”

Betty just nodded as she teared up more. She pulled her dress back on. Jughead got dressed again. Betty just hugged him closely after. She just whispered I'll see you tomorrow at the funeral parlor.

Betty was hurting but she knew it was the truth. Why did grieving have to hurt so much? Why does the truth have to hurt so much? Or was it being back in Riverdale. Pain hurts no matter what


	3. Chapter 3

A week later they were at the furnal parlor. Betty was truly a mess. She was sorting most stuff out today. Liam had flown back for work. Betty was completely alone. She'd sleep in her mother's room each night wanting to be close to her.

Betty was already there when Jughead walked in. She was a crying mess. It's like she was forming a lake in the waiting room. Her hands pressed firmly together, old habits die hard and air seemed harder to breath.

Jughead didn’t say anything he just stood next to her. The priest came into get her along with a few other people. Jughead just followed Betty. They showed her the coffin she designed.

It's covered with Alice's old articles. It's one thing Betty wanted her mother to have. She couldn't help but cry harder as she automatically cried into Jughead's chest. Jughead gently wrapped his arms around her.

"Juggie I can't." She uttered through her tears.“You can.”Betty just shook her head no. “I’m right here with you.”

"Promise?"

“I promise.”

Betty nodded. She sat down to go through some things.

"We need the songs you've chosen Miss Cooper." Betty handed them a list."Juggie I'm scared I can't do this... I need you." She whispered.“I’m right here.”Betty just nodded. "We'll see you next week when we bring the furnal cars." The man told them.

“Okay.”

Betty couldn't do the flowers so Jughead went to order them for her. As soon as that was done he double checked with pops if he's catering and hosting the wake.

Jughead headed back to the Cooper house to check on her. He found her in his old jumper crying.

“Hey...”

"Juggie, you're here?" She whispered. 

“I came to check on you...”

"I need to lay with someone." Betty admitted. Jughead just sat on the bed next to her. Betty laid in his arms hugging him. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Don't leave."

“I’ll stay until you’re asleep.”

"Stay... Don't leave." betty uttered.

“Why?” He asked. Betty leaned over and kissed him. She just had to feel him. Her head was spinning with emotion. Jughead was surprised but kissed her back. She moaned his name as she pulled away."Because I can't be alone." She whispered.

“Okay...”

"What?" She asked.

“Nothing.... I just won’t leave you.”

"Thank you." She whispered holding him tighter. "Liam went back to LA. He didn't want to stay." Betty admitted.

“I’m sure he’ll be back.”

"Maybe not... I said some harsh things... And called your name again in... Well he heard it clear this time." Betty whispered. 

“Oh.” He said.

"Sorry no filter."

“It’s okay.” 

Betty just kissed him again. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself. She was engaged, spoken for but when she was with Jughead she felt like a sixteen year old girl again. She's singal or taken by Jughead and not engaged to Liam.

Jughead pulled away. “Betty We shouldn’t.” Betty just nodded."I know but your addictive." She whispered.

“But you’re engaged.” Betty pulled the ring off her finger. “What are you doing?”

"Not being engaged anymore... Being back home made me realise what I miss. I miss Riverdale and I am settling for someone who deserves more love than I can physically give. I wanted him to be you and he never was."Betty explained.

“But... what about him? You’ll have to talk to him.”

"And I will but I'm not marrying him Jug." Betty said.

Jughead just nodded. Betty just looked at him. "I'm not making a mistake Juggie. My mum died and I'm upset. My sister died and I got lost. Now I have to focus on living a life I want." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

"So I should call right?" She asked.

“Yeah.” Betty began to ring him up. She just held Jughead's hand nervously.“Hello?” He answered. 

"I can't do this anymore." She whispered.

“What do you mean?”

"I'll return the ring. I can't give the love you deserve. I was settling for someone who reminded me of someone." Betty admitted. 

“We’ve been together for five fucking years Betts.”

"Don't call me that... You know its not been right."

“I love you!” He snapped. 

"And I don't love you enough to marry you." Betty yelled at him.

“Fuck you!”

"You already did." Betty sighed as she ended the call. Jughead didn’t know what to say."I feel like an asshole." Jughead didn’t say anything. "But it's better for him in the long run. We would have been unhappy and got a divorce." She whispered.

“Yeah.” Betty just nodded. "I need an apartment here... I can't live at home... It's too painful." She whispered."I need to go through Alice's stuff tomorrow."

“I can help.”

"Thank you." She whispered. He just nodded. Betty didn't know what to say. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Can we go for coffee and get started on mum's stuff? There's alot and I'm selling the house." Betty suggested.

“Okay.”

Betty got up as she pulled some demin shorts on. She pulled him to the attic. Jughead helped her bring stuff down. Once all the boxes were in the living room and started to go through them with him. There was so many sentimental things that Alice kept of Betty's.

Jughead found out the first thing he ever gave her when they were 3 years old. “Betts look.”Betty glanced over to see the pasta necklace Jughead made her when they were three. Betty smiled as she put it on.

"This was my favourite thing for years. I never took it off." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled. "I used it as a crown so we would match."

“I haven’t worn my beanie in years.”

"Well people grow out of things." Betty said as she pulled out her prom dress.

Betty also saw a picture of her and Jughead holding each other close as they danced on prom night."Juggie look." Betty smiled as she showed him the picture before showing him her dress. "It probably still fits."

Jughead just smiled faintly. Betty smiled back. "I'll try it on later. After we sort out this stuff. We'll do the rest of the rooms tomorrow." She told him.

Jughead pulled out Alice's old serpent jacket. Jughead showed it to Betty."When I was little I would sneak up and try it on. I'd steel mum and Polly's lipsticks and heels." Betty giggled.

Jughead just smiled. Betty pulled out Polly's nightlight. She started to cry. Jughead hugged her. She squeezed him tightly. "We always argued about who's it actually was. It was mine but I gave in and gave it to her." She whispered. Jughead just held her close.

She then came up to Alice's broutches and her first type writer. Jughead went to look through other things. He found letters from Betty once she left. He showed them to her before looking at the other things.

"Do you remember writing me those love letters in the type writer I got you for Christmas for valentines?" Betty asked.

“Yeah.” Betty showed him them. "I'm keeping them." Betty told him. "Keep pile."

Jughead just smiled. He found a picture of him, Betty, and Archie when they were little. Betty was staring at Archie lovingly while Jughead looked in the other direction upset.

He then came to a photo of them when they were teens. Betty was smiling ear to ear as she kissed Jughead's cheeks at Sweet waters. Jughead just smiled and showed Betty both of them.

"I prefer this one." Betty showed him the one of them two.“Well you used to be head over heels for Archie.”

"Eww... Shush I was little." Betty pouted. Jughead just smiled. Betty finished up with the last box. "That's enough for today."

“Okay.”

Betty didn't know what to say. She didn't know if it was awkward or not. They got back down from the attic. 

“I should probably go...” Jughead said.

"Do you want to go?"

“Not really but I should.”Betty carefully held his hand. "Then stay." She whispered. “I still have some work at the Wyrm to do.” Betty just nodded as she pouted without realising.“Goodnight Betty.” Betty just grabbed his hand. "Or... Or.. I could just come and watch you."She suggested.

“I think you need some sleep Betts.”

"I'm use to crazy hours being up late. I'm a investigative journalist." Betty pouted.

“Fine you can come.” Betty jumped up and down in excitement. “Come on let’s go.”

_____

At the wrym:

Betty was sat in his office with him. Jughead was going through paperwork. He was completely focused. Betty smiled at him, she remembers watching him completely focus on school work. Betty loved it. She'd get lost in his eyes and he'd bring her back to reality with sweet and passionate kisses. Jughead finished everything about an hour later. Betty just giggled softly.

“What?”

"Sorry, it just reminded me of high school." Betty smiled.

“How?”

"Me watching you work."

“Oh.” Betty just nodded as she accidentally kicked him going to cross her legs. "Oops sorry. I've guess I've grown." Betty uttered.

Jughead smirked at her. "You're still shorter than me though." He winked.

"Which makes you my perfect sleep pillow." Jughead just smiled faintly. "Most comfortable one too." She giggled.

"Is it now Cooper?" He teased slightly.

"I've slept on many shoulders and chests Juggie and yours by far is my favourite."

“Oh yeah? Why?”

"Because your my home." She whispered. Jughead didn’t know what to say. "You're just comfy...  
My person." She quoted grey's anatomy. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Awkward silences... A personal fave." She sarcastically said.

“I just don’t know what to say.”

"What do you want to say to me? Forget about feelings just say it." Betty told him. “I don’t have anything to say.” Betty just nodded. She decided to take the risk and sit on his lap. “What are you doing?”

"Taking a risk." Betty admitted. Jughead just looked at her. Betty looked back at him.“Fuck it.” He mumbled before kissing her.

Betty gasped in shock when their lips collided. The shock subsided into pleasure and she began to moan. Her hands automatically went through his hair. Jughead deepened the kiss.

"I missed you." She whispered moaning. “I missed you too.”He whispered in between kisses. Betty smiled into the kiss before she pulled away out of it. "I like spontaneous Juggie... He kisses me." She whispered.

He just smiled faintly as Betty just kissed him again. Jughead smiled again and kissed her back. Betty hugged him tightly needing to feel him. 

“Do you want me to drive you back home?” He asked.

"Not yet... I want to stay kissing you."

“Okay.”

"Can we move to your room?" Betty asked. "It's old and I miss hotdog."

“Sure.”He said. They headed to his room. They both sat down on the bed as Hotdog ran up to them. Betty just started stroking him. "Why did you get tattoos?" She asked.

“I don’t know.”

"I like it, their sexy." Betty smirked. He just smiled. "I like this one." She pointed to the rose.

“I have a sunflower one too. It’s next to your name.” 

Betty smiled as she lifted his shirt up to see it. She then traced it along with her name. Jughead just smiled faintly. Betty pulled her shorts down to show him her's again. He just traced it with his finger. Betty was a ticklish person and giggled faintly. She squeezed her legs together.

"I have hidden messages in it."She asked.

“I can see some.”

"Like?"She asked.

“My name.”

Betty just nodded. She then pointed out the pops diner, blue and gold, sweet waters and the serpents. "It took hours in total a whole week." Betty told him. "I mean you have to really look for them because their apart of the veins."Jughead just nodded. "What's your favourite?"Betty just nodded. "Why get my name?" She asked.

“Because I love you.”

"I love you too." Jughead just smiled. Betty just nervously played with Jughead's hands. He didn’t know what to say. Neither did she, so they just sat there in silence. "Nex York." She whispered.

“What?”

"Would you leave to go there?"

"I'm thinking about moving there." Betty admitted.

“Really?”

"Yeah."

“But what about the register? I thought you were staying here and reopening it.”

"I want to but I don't know I miss investing."Betty pouted. “Oh.” Betty just looked up at him. "I want to stay awhile reopen it and be the boss of it... But I miss investigating. I might investigate stuff here with the drugs." Betty explained.

Jughead just froze."The serpents are doing drugs now?" Betty asked. He just nodded. "Baby why?" She asked. “We made a deal with the goulies.” Betty just looked at him. "And?" She promoted.

“They left town but we had to finish their drug runs.” Betty just sighed. "Please stop." She whispered.

“We have to.”

Betty just gave him a confused look to continue further. “We have to finish their drug runs to keep them out of town.”Betty just nodded. Jughead didn’t say anything. "I understand." She whispered.

He just nodded as Betty just leaned closer to him and leaned her head on his chest. Jughead wrapped his arms around her.

"This is the feeling I've missed."

“Me too.”

"I can tell you want to ask me more stuff. It's fine Jughead, go ahead."

“Are you really over Liam?”

"Yes." 

"What was it like with Liam?"Jughead asked.

"I was settling. They're wasn't much lust and passion. He never let me be on top in sex or be the dominate one. These been a few times last week because he felt bad."

“Well you know I love you on top. You also love me on top.” Betty just smirked, "I love us fighting for it." She giggled. “Yeah.” Betty turned around and cradled his lap. Jughead put his hands on her hips."You have no idea how much I miss this."

“I’ve missed this too baby.” Betty just giggled faintly. "I was always laying down. I felt suffocated." She pouted. "My poor boobs." Jughead just laughed softly. "It wasn't funny. They were like this." She squashed them as hard as she could. "See!"

“It’s his loss. Having you on top always mean they’re bouncing in my face.” He teased.

"He hated that. He only liked to look and touch them. He was really rough. I mean I don't mind it a little rough and a whole lot of passionate but my boobs are a no rough zone."

“Well you definitely like things rough.” He teased.

"Not always."

“Sometimes.”

"True... But you like it." Betty teased back.“Yep.” Betty started to tease him by grinding on his lap. "This feels better on top." Betty smiled. Jughead just groaned softly.

Betty felt like a teenager again. She kept going faster but then stopped and immediately went slower to tease him.

“Baby....”

"What?" She asked smiling. "I love it when you call me baby."

“Stop teasing.” Betty just pouted. "I could never do foreplay with Liam... Let me tease you." She whispered as she leaned into a passionate, lustful and breathless kids. Jughead kissed her back."Do you mean stop teasing like this?" She sped up her grinding again.

“Yes.”

Betty slowed down again. "Too bad." She giggled. Jughead just kissed her.

Betty continued to tease him like that for a full five minutes. She swapped between pastes and kissing him are playing with his hair. Betty loved how responsive he is towards her. He was more responsive than Liam.

Liam was always so boring with sex. He wanted it to be a quick thing but with Jughead he made it so much better and pleasurable.

"Juggie." She moaned.

“Baby I want you.”

Betty smiled as she started to undo the buttons of the flannel she's wearing. She wasn't wearing a bra. Jughead started to kiss her neck. Betty moaned loudly as pulled his top off. Jughead just kissed her.

Betty wasn't wearing a bra. She knew that would drive Jughead insane. Betty pushed him down as she began spreading kisses along his body. She then licked his pelvis bone. That deep V shape teasingly licking at him, after all he's her favourite lolly pop.

Jughead groaned softly. Betty unzipped his pants before pulling them off. She held his long length. It fit perfectly in her hands as she began working him through. Jughead groaned loudly as she then teasingly started to sunk on him. She only did it a few minutes. Betty knew he was edging and needed to feel her now.

"I want you Juggie." Betty smiled.

"Then take me."

Betty quickly pulled her pants down. She sunk onto Jughead and moaned. She missed the feeling of her tight walls around his long thick length.

Jughead kissed her to quiet their moans. Betty didn't care with how loud they were being. She wanted everyone to know she was having sex with Jughead. They quickly started to move together. They got lost in their old rhythm. Jughead couldn’t believe how good finally being connected again felt.

"I love you." Betty moaned she was so close. “I love you too baby.”

"This... Fe... Fee... Feels." Betty couldn't finish the sentence as she climaxed. She never hit a climax so high before. Jughead flipped them and continued to move before he hit his climax. Betty wrapped her legs around him again. She rode it out with him orgasming again.“That was amazing.” He whispered breathlessly. Betty was still catching her breath. "Best sex ever." Betty smiled.

Jughead just kissed her. "Can I stay the night?" She asked in between kisses. “Yeah.” Betty just pulled the throw blanket over their naked bodies. Jughead just held her close. Betty just smiled at him. "Do you have my old clothes still?" She asked.

“Maybe. I’m not sure.” He said.

"I'll just steal yours." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled at her. Betty was quite happy sitting there naked with him."Why the wrym after rehab?" Betty curiously asked."It doesn't make sense to be around this much alcohol." She added.

“It’s part of the serpents. The gang leader owns the bar.”

"I know but isn't a struggling to stay sober baby?... Like it's just tempting. Betty worriedly asked.

“Yeah it is a struggle. But mainly because of the stress not owning the bar. I’m okay baby.” Betty looked up and kissed him. "I believe you." She yawned. 

“Get some sleep baby.”

Betty shook her head no. "Not yet, I like being in your arms." But as soon as she said that sleep for the better of her. Jughead just held her close. He slowly began to fall asleep too.

_____

The next week flew by as she was preparing everything to say goodbye to her mother. She knew the whole town would be there. The funeral would be held at the large funeral home in riverdale. Betty and Jughead were there early.

She had to be there to greet everyone. Alice hated black so no black was allowed except from shoe wear. Betty and Jughead weren't together officially were together alot since she called of the engagement.

She had to help Jughead get ready for the funeral because all he ever had was black clothes."Seriously Forsythe?" Betty teased. She then found the jumper she bought him before she left. "This definitely won't fit now." She pouted.

“I’m not a scrawny boy anymore Betts.” He teased. "Did you ever wear it?" She asked pulling a white shirt out with chino navy jeans.

“Sometimes.” Betty just smiled. "Good now wear these." She told him.“Fine.” He said. He started to pull off his clothes. Betty was just in a simple navy dress too. Jughead got dressed quickly before kissing her.

Betty just held his hand as they headed towards the church. Her grip got tighter around him as they got closer to the church. Jughead made sure to stay right by her side."Juggie... I feel sick." She whispered.

“Everything is going to be okay baby.” 

Everyone started to head into the church. Betty wasn't ready yet. All she did was nod at Jughead. He slowly started to direct her to the front row. They sat down and he held her hand. Betty just cried as she saw the coffin. She couldn't help herself. Her all body was like a water fountain. Jughead pulled her closer to him.

Half an hour into the service Betty had to go up and speak. She let go of his hand and went up."Mu... Mum... Wa..was the only family member I... I had le... Left... She was drunk one night and told me to escape this town of the both of us after Polly.... So I did... I tried to live a life for the three off us... Alice was something..." Betty broke down crying.

Jughead walked up to her and hugged her." You're doing good. "He whispered to her.

"Mum was something... She was my best friend sometimes... She was scared for the both of us... She loved to escape in her writing and investigating. Like mother and daughter am I right? She was a kind woman but knew how to put up a fight. She was hannah Montana when she was younger living a double life... But I knew she loved her life but she would have done some stuff differently. She was loved by all... I love you mum. "Jughead hugged her.

He guided her to sit down as they finished the service. She was practically glued to his chest. At the end everyone started to head out but Betty just sat with Jughead."You can go up to the coffin Betts." He whispered. Betty just nodded. Jughead brought her up to the coffin. He placed his lily on the coffin.

Betty just stayed close to Jughead. She then pressed a kiss to her the coffin.

"Say hello to Poll for me mum." Betty whispered. "You two stay together up there. Give me strength down here."

“You’re going to be okay Betts... you’re so strong.”

"Polly got shot... Mum got cancer... It comes in threes Juggie." She whispered in fear.

“Baby you’re going to be okay.” Betty just nodded. "I hope so." She whispered. "Maybe my bad luck was Liam."

"Maybe." Jughead kissed her head.“You have me now.” He added.

"Do I? You've forgiven me?" She asked.

“Yeah. I’ve forgiven you.” Betty just stood on her tiptoes as she hugged him. "Thank you Juggie." She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too."Veronica and Archie came and stood next to them.“Hey B... how are you?”

"I've been better." She joked slightly.

“Are you two back together?”Archie asked them.

Betty just looked up at Jughead. She had no clue. Betty didn't want him to think he's a rebound for her.

“Yeah. We are.” Jughead said.

Betty just smiled at him as she kissed him. "Mum would be appalled at Juggie for not having any colour in his wardrobe." Betty smiled faintly.

“Shush.” He kissed her.

"She's right Jug." Archie teased.

“I like wearing black.” He shrugged.

"You know I will add colour now?" Betty asked him.

“Betts no.” He pouted.

"No getting around this." Betty kissed him.“I have one red shirt. Is that enough color?” Everyone laughed softly. "Seriously Juggie?" Betty pouted.

“What? It’s all just grey or black. I might have some navy blue shirts.”

"Nope won't do." Betty told him. "My mum would have said the same thing."

"Shes right Jug." Veronica smiled.

Betty kissed the coffin again before she walked out with everyone she cared about by her side.

“Well your mom got me the red shirt.”

"So she agrees you need more color." Betty smiled faintly as she looked back towards the church.“Yep.”

They all headed to the wake at pops. Once Betty got there she saw Mary with Ameila drinking a shake.“Hey Betty.” Mary said."Hi Mar." Betty hugged her.

“How are you?” Betty just nervously grabbed onto Jughead's hand. "Honestly, I'm a mess." Betty admitted. Mary just hugged her again. Betty just hugged her back tightly as she let go of Jughead’s hands.

"Juggie's been amazing with me." She whispered.

“You two are finally back together?” Mary smiled.

Betty couldn't help but smile and nod.

"My Juggie!" Ameila snapped. “Amelia be nice.” Jughead smiled, picking her up."No! You're my Juggie. She stranger." Ameila crossed her arms.

“Betty’s my girlfriend.”

"No you said you don't do girlfriends. You said they waste of time." She recalled.

“That’s because I was still in love with Betty.” Ameila just sighed. "You're not favourite uncle you lie to me... Where's Reg?" She asked.

“I’m sorry Amelia. Also Reg is a meanie. You don’t want him as your favorite uncle.” Betty came up to Ameila. "Ameila what's your middle name?" Betty asked.

“I’m not allowed to talk to strangers.” Jughead asked her instead. "It's okay Ame she's not a stranger." Jughead added."She's your daddy's best friend." Mary told her. Amelia just nodded."I'm Elizabeth." Betty smiled faintly.

"That my middle name."

“I made your middle name after her. She’s my best friend.” Veronica told her.

"Oh." Ameila whispered. "No stranger than?"

“No she’s not a stranger.”

"Sorry." She said to Betty as she pulled her hands to go to her. "It's okay." Betty smiled faintly picking her up. Jughead just smiled."So you Juggie's girlfriend?" She asked.

"I am. I am very lucky."

"Yeah Juggie is the best. He takes me to ballet." She smiled. Betty just smiled at Jughead."Juggie is the best... He's also kind and best at snuggles." Betty told her.

"Duh." Ameila giggled.

Ameila wanted to go find Reggie to say hello. Archie took her with Veronica. That allowed Betty and Jughead to have a moment alone. Jughead just hugged Betty."We're matching today." She whispered.

“Yeah.”

"I'm selling the house and moving back to Riverdale...I want a house in the middle of both the North and south side." Betty admitted.

“Okay.”

Betty just squeezed his hands. She was so thankful for him. Today had been such an emotional draining day and she knew it would have been difficult. 

However it would have been even more difficult if Liam was there. In reality he never knew what she needed. Betty was a master of concealing but with Jughead he just knew.

Things happen for a reason. It's a part of our life story. Some of it seems unfair and other parts seems like its just meant to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Being in Riverdale was oldly comforting. She was back with her mum and Polly's spirits. She was fully moved back. She got part of her things back from Liam.

It's been a few months since the fernal. Betty had focused all her attention on reopening the registor. She started to feel ill lately.

She was currently in Jughead’s bedroom while he was in his office. Betty had to get up and work but she couldn't move as she was just throwing up everywhere. Jughead came in and saw her.

He came by her side and lifted her up. "Babe you okay?" He asked.

“I’m sick.” She whispered. 

“Awh baby... come on let’s get you a nice bath and some sleep.”

Betty just nodded. She didn't have the energy to argue. Jughead went and started to run her a bath. He made it just the way she liked it. He never forgot anything about her. Betty slowly made her way to the bathroom and stripped off. She didn't want to kiss him because of her sicky breath.

“Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat?” Jughead said.

"Pickles, apples and peanut butter."

“All together? You hate peanut butter.”

"All together... It's what I want." Betty pouted.

“Okay....” He said confused.

"Chocolate spread too." She smiled.

“Betts you’re acting weird. You would never eat all of that together.” Betty just pouted, "It's what I can keep down." She whispered.

“Okay.”

Once he came back from the shop she was already out of the bath a'd laid down on the couch. Jughead pulled her in for a hug. Betty opened the pickles and started to eat them with the chocolate spread. She moaned at the taste and gave some for Jughead to try. He was slightly repulsed by the combination.

"Try it, it's good." She smiled. 

“Nope. Not happening.” Betty just pouted. "Please." She battered her eyelashes. “No babe that’s disgusting.”

"It's really tasty." Betty pouted again.“Nope. Even I won’t eat that.” Betty just pouted but she was sick after. Jughead cleaned up the mess. Betty then started to eat again. "Please try it?" She asked.

“No babe.”

"Why? It's delicious." Betty kissed him.

“Nope.”

"I'm still hungry." Betty pouted.

“I can get you something else to eat?”

"Salt and viniger crips and chilli." Betty smiled. "Together." She added.

“Okay...” Betty just looked at him. "What baby?" Betty smiled. “Nothing you’re just acting weird.”Betty just shrugged, "Veronica keeps joking I'm pregnant." Betty smiled faintly. "I'm not feeling well that's all." She added.

Jughead just kissed her. "I've seen you not well... This is just weird baby." He told her.“Maybe you are pregnant.” Jughead added.

"But I don't know who it will be if it is...so I can't think I'm pregnant." She whispered.“Well you can’t just ignore it.”Betty just nodded. She then slowly got up. Betty pulled her coat on. "I need a test." She whispered. Jughead just pulled her back. "You're not feeling well to go... I'll go." He told her.

Betty shook her head. "I'm coming for air." She pouted.

Jughead picked her up as they started to head to his truck. They drove to the pharmacy and got a few tests. Jughead was so nervous. They rushed back home so she could try them. Jughead nervously sat on the couch.

Betty kissed him before she rushed over to the bathroom. Betty nervously peed on both the tests as she rushed back out. She then put the tests on the kitchen counter.

“What if I’m not the father?” Jughead whispered.

"I don't know. You'll be the baby's step father... I hope it's yours... I have a feeling it is." Betty admitted.

“Maybe.” He whispered. “We don’t even know for sure if you’re pregnant yet.”

Betty just nodded as she kissed him. She got lost in the kiss. They just continued to make out as the alarms go off signalling it's been two minutes.

“Ready to check?” He whispered.

"Aw I'll ever be." Betty kissed him again quickly. 

She walked up to them and picks them up. She drops them in pure shock. Two pink lines bright as day... The only question now... Who's the dad?

Jughead walked up to her."I need to call him... Fuck I have to call him... I want it to be yours." She whispered. Jughead just sighed. “And what if it’s not?” Betty started to cry, "I don't know Juggie... I can't lose you again. I refuse." She whispered.

“Betts if I’m not the dad I’m not going to get in the way of your baby having a family that’s together.”

"I don't love Liam." Betty cried. "I love you."

“I love you too baby.” Betty just pulled him in for a kiss. "You're our baby's dad no matter what." She reasurred him.

“Babe you can’t decide that.”

"I know." She whispered. Jughead just sighed. Betty just kissed him. "I love you so much Juggie." She whispered again.

"I love you too."

Betty pulled her phone out and started to call Liam. “Hello?” He answered. She just held on to Jughead's hand tightly. She mouthed I'm sorry to him.

"I'm pregnant."

“What? You’re pregnant?!”

"Yes keep up!" She snapped.

“Don’t snap at me! I’m just shocked. Is it mine?”

"But I don't know who it is! I'm hormonal, I'm allowed to snap!" Betty shouted.“So you were sleeping with that scum?!”Betty just sighed. "My boyfriend isn't scum!" Betty shouted.

"Your boyfriend?!" He yelled.

"No my fucking fiancé!" She sarcastically said.

“I can’t believe you! You wasted five years of my life!”

"It's your fault too!" Betty shouted back. "What if its yours?" She asked calmly as Jughead kissed her cheek.

“Then we’re in this together. You’ll have to move back to LA.” Liam said.

"Why should I move back! I have a business here! I have my family here!" Betty shouted crying. She was so mad. The phone was on speaker so Jughead could hear. “So what you expect me to move back?! My life is here! Our life used to be here! Together!” He snapped.

"Yes make the effort!"

“My life is here!”

"Well you can move back here for the pregnancy considering I can't fly." Betty sighed. "And be civil to my boyfriend!"

“Fine!”

"Great! I'll pay for your flight!" Betty declined the call. She collapsed into Jughead's hands crying. Jughead just held her close."I told you it came in threes." Betty uttered. Jughead didn’t say anything."I'm so... So... Sorry... I... I... Always... Fu... Fuck up."

Jughead just hugged her. Betty just looked up at him and kissed him. Jughead kissed her softly. "We need to tell people before Liam does." She whispered. “Okay.” He whispered. Betty held his hand as they headed down to tell his closest friends which are serpents. He called them all over to the serpents table. They all sat down confused.

“Betty’s pregnant.” Jughead said.

"That's amazing." Fangs smiled. Betty just looked up at Jughead. "I don't know if it's Juggie's." She admitted it embarrassment.

"What a slut." Toni mumbled.

“Shut the fuck up!” Jughead snapped.

"She's right Juggie I feel like one."Betty whispered.

“Betts stop.”Betty just nodded as she held her hand."Sorry Juggie... I know if I get the test there's a chance of a miss carriage." She admitted.“That’s why we should wait until the baby is born.”Betty just hugged him. "Liam won't like that but I can't risk our baby." She told Jughead.

He just nodded.

Betty messaged Veronica.

B: you were right.

V: what’s wrong?

B: I'm pregnant.

____

The next few days Betty was spending it with Jughead. Betty was working in the registor when Liam stormed in wrecking the place.

“Liam?!”

"You're a slut!" He slurred.

"You're drunk." She whispered scared.

“You broke my fucking heart bitch!”

Betty just rang Jughead and left it to ring. "I didn't mean too." Betty was so scared of him when he was drunk."I loved you once." She added.

"LYING BITCH!" He slammed his hands on the table.

"Please Laim." She whispered in fear.

“No fuck you! You selfish bitch! You only care about yourself!” He stormed out.

Betty just ran into the supply cupboard and looked herself in a'd cried. She would do this on a regular occurrence in LA. Liam stormed out of the register and went to his car. Jughead saw him and rushed into the registor. He heared Betty crying from the cupboard. He used her old tricks from high school and took a Bobby pin from her desk and unlocked the door.

“Hey...” Jughead whispered.

"I'm... I'm..."

“What baby? What’s wrong?”

"Why can't I be happy? I'm happy with you and this happens." Betty whispered.

“I don’t know babe.”

Betty just sighed. "I just want to live with you happily ever after." Betty smiled faintly.“That’s not how things work Betts.”Betty just nodded,"I know." She whispered.

Jughead just nodded. He was trying to stay strong for her but in all honesty he was terrified. "It's not fair... I wish we could run away and get married... You're scared." She whispered.

“Because what if the baby isn’t mine?”

"What if he is?"She asked.

“He?”

"I feel like it's a he because of how strong our families are."

“Baby if Liam is the father I can’t be around as much.”

"I can't think like that... Don't make me... Marry me... Let's run away." She was in so much fear.

"I'm so scared."

“Babe calm down.”

"Sorry." She whispered shaking.

Jughead just held her hand. Betty leaned her head on his shoulder. "What do I do?" She asked.“I don’t know.” Betty just nodded. She pulled her phone out and messaged Liam.

B: come back and talk to us.

L: No

B: please.

L: No

B: what if its yours?

L: then I’m going to be there for our baby.

B: I'll see you at the appointment next week.

L: Ok

Betty put her phone away and told Jughead about the appointment. She was nearly nervous.

"We could still run."

“We can’t Betts.”

"Or we could... I don't know." She sighed.

“What if we run away and the baby is his?”Betty just sighed, "I don't know Juggie. I just know I can't lose you again and he wants me to move back to LA. I have to sacrifice my love." Betty pouted.

"What do we do?" She asked. "I don't know." Betty just got up. "We're going to pop's." Betty said.

“Okay.”

Betty headed to pop's with him. She ordered them their normal orders. But told Pop to put her grandads ring in his shake. They just sat there. Betty decided to change the topic.

"Baby Where's one place you want to visit?" She asked.

“Probably Italy.”

"That still hasn't changed." Betty smiled. 

“Yeah.”

"Good to know." Betty smiled.

Pops brought their food other. Jughead started to eat his burger. Betty just smiled rolling her eyes as she knew he'd do that. Jughead just smiled at her."It smells so good." Betty smiled eating her chilli fries. Jughead just nodded. Betty leaned over the table and took a bite out of his burger whilst he was eating it. She never normally liked all the trimmings on it but today she loved it.

“Babe.” He pouted.

She just kissed his pout off his face. "I'm eating for two." She pouted as well. “Fine.” He pouted again. Betty just moved to sit next to him so she could kiss him more easily. She pulled him in for a kiss and he kissed her back. Betty just got lost in the kiss. Jughead was the first to pull away. "Baby." Betty pouted.

“I heard that when you’re pregnant you get horny.” He teased. 

"I really am." She pouted. Jughead just kissed her pout."Look at your shake." She whispered.

“Why?”Betty just pouted.“What?”

"There's a surprise." Betty smiled.“Okay...”Jughead looked down and saw her grandfather's ring.“Betts?”

"What?" She asked.

“The ring...”

"So?" Betty smiled."It's my granddads." She added.

“Okay?”

"I was wondering if you wanted it as a promise ring or more... I'm seriously this time." She whispered.

“Don’t you think it’s a bad time for all of this? You’re pregnant and it might not be mine.” Betty just stopped him. "There's never going to be a right time." Betty smiled. 

“Let’s wait until everything is figured out.”

"I'm doing the test... So Liam can get out our life." Betty told him."I love you." She whispered.

“You’re doing the test?”

"I need to know who the father is... I need it to be you." Betty kissed him. “And what if it’s not?” Betty shook her head. "He is." Betty stubbornly said. "Mum is guiding us through this time."Jughead just kissed her head."Mum will help guide us." Betty repeated.

He just nodded. Betty just kissed him again. She loved him so much. "Keep the ring as a promise ring." Betty told him.

"Of course baby."

_____

A week passed and Betty had her appointment. She stuck to Jughead's side. She was so anxious. As soon as she saw liam, he held her hand. Betty just looked up at Jughead confused.

“What?” Jughead said. "He's holding my hand."She whispered.“Oh.” Betty just pulled her hand away from Liam and kissed Jughead. "I'm nervous baby." She admitted to Jughead.

Jughead just hugged her. Betty hugged him back tightly. She could feel Liam staring at them. Betty stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. Liam just pulled them away from each other as the doctor called them.

They all went in. Betty sat on the bed and rolled her top up. She just looked at Jughead as she teared up. Thankfully her baby was healthy. She was 5 months along. 

Betty hated needles and she saw the size of this one she had to have up her vajania. She was afraid. Having a tattoo was a different feeling than a needle. Jughead held her hand.

"Baby I feel sick."She whispered crying.

“It’s going to be okay love.”

Betty just nodded as she cried. She was so still when the needle went in. Liam looked away he wasn't that intresest. He had the worst hang over. Jughead just held her hand. It was over in five minutes. Then Jughead and Liam had to give sampels of their dna.

They both used hair samples. The doctor made them aware that they'd know in two weeks time. After the appointment Betty and Jughead went to his apartment. She was so scared that she might have a misscaraige now. Betty just laid on the bed with him. Jughead held her close.

"I love you." She whispered. "Thank you for everything."

“No problem baby.”

Betty just hugged him closely as she began to fall asleep. Jughead couldn’t sleep but he just held her. His mind was too busy wondering who's child is she carrying. He knew that if it was Liam’s things would completely change and Jughead wouldn’t be a part of Betty’s life anymore.

That terrified him, Jughead couldn't lose her again. He just stayed up all night thinking about everything. He fall asleep early morning the next morning when she woke up to be sick.

Jughead was still asleep. Betty crawled back in bed with him as she kissed him. She instantly fell back asleep. A few hours later Betty woke up again.

She decided to make him breakfast in bed. She crawled out of it. Jughead had be nothing but supportive so she wanted to thank him. Jughead stayed fast asleep. Betty knew she wanted to kiss him awake.

She made breakfast before going back to the bedroom. She put the tray down on the side of the table as she learned over him. She started to kiss him awake. Jughead woke up slowly and kissed her back.

Betty deepened the kiss. "Breakfast time sexy." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled and kissed her. "Hurry I'm hungry." Betty pouted.

“Okay.” Betty pulled his breakfast over. She began to share it with him. She fed him and he fed her. “I’m nervous.”

"Why?" She asked.

“If I’m not the father I won’t be a part of your life.”

"I'm going to marry you some day so I don't care." Betty kissed him.

“No babe if he’s the father I’ll be out of your life.”

"No you won't be. You'll be my boyfriend. His first father." Betty was being stubborn about it. "I'm not giving up hope."

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"I'm stubborn and I'm not losing you." She whispered.

____

It was a month later when they all got the calk to the doctors office. Betty felt physically sick to her stomach. What if it wasn't Jughead's? She's been so happy having Jughead back in her life. She felt like a new person and now it might be taken away from her.

"Juggie what happens if and only if it isn't?" Betty asked crying.

"I can't lose you." She added in a whisper.

“I want you and your baby’s life to be less complicated... if the baby isn’t mine I’m going to have to end things between us.” He whispered. 

"No." Betty cried. "Please no."

“Betty it’s for the best... but that’s only if the baby isn’t mine.”

"Then it needs to be yours... I can't do this without you Juggie... This year has been too much... I can't lose my mum and you too." Betty blinked tears away as she saw Liam come to them.

“I know baby.” Liam just laughed at them. "It's sweet, she use to act like that with me. Give her five years to change her mind." He teased knowing it will get to her.

Jughead just got up and walked up to Liam. Betty just looked at them confused. “Talk about her like that again and I’ll fucking kill you.” Jughead snapped.

"Talk to me like that again and I'll get you arrested." Liam fired back.

"Liam just shut up! I've been in love with Jughead since I was 16. He's the one for me so shut up. I know your gay so stop using me as a cover with your parents."

“I’m not gay!”

"You kissed a guy and I walked in on you!" Betty shouted.

Kevin Betty's friend arrived for moral support. He just arrived, Kevin carefully flirted with Liam falling into him.

“I’m not gay Betty!” Liam snapped.

"Bang goes my chance." Kevin pouted at him.

"Elizabeth Jones... I mean Cooper." Liam just stormed off. Betty just walked into the doctors office. She sat down with Jughead waiting for him. Kevin headed to find Liam. He found him outside. "Don't you want to know if your the baby daddy?" He asked.

“I’m just stressed.”

"Why?" Kevin sat down with him."I'm not scary tell me." He added as Kevin gently squeezed his hand.

“I’m bi.”

"Then you should have told her." Kevin said. "She knew I was gay since I was 9. I told her and she kept that secret until we were 15."

“I didn’t think it would be a big deal... I actually loved her.”

"It wouldn't have been if you told her... But she's been in love with Jughead for a very long, long time." Kevin explained. "I know she loved you at some point because she wouldn't have dated you if she didn't... But it's her and Jughead. They're always going to be a thing. They've faced alot together. I mean we all have."

“I love her... I wanted to marry her.” He whispered. Kevin just looked at him and gently cupped his face. "Betty's my best friend...me and V know her the best apart from Jughead... She did at some point because she said yes but life happens... Betty is wise she knows her love isn't enough and you deserve more love than she can physically give you." He tried to reasurre him.

“She hates me.” He whispered.

"Maybe a little." Kevin teased. "But it's only because you have insulted her childhood home and scared her shit less when you were drunk... Just apologise."

“I can’t... she hasn’t even apologized to me... she hasn’t even thought about how I feel.”

"She will apologise if you give her time... B is quite hot headed like some of her family... But she understands when she's in the wrong... Also she's hormonal babe." Kevin explained.

“She ruined my life.” Kevin looked at him, "That's extreme...she's a grieving woman who's pregnant... Has she ever told you about her sister?" He asked.

“Yeah she has. She thinks I’m a terrible person who didn’t care about her but I truly loved her. She wasted five years of life.”

"No she didn't. She loved you and she took you on a journey... Life didn't go to plan... Betty knows that more than anyone." Kevin admitted.

Betty was getting worried. They couldn't start without him she ran outside looking for him. She found them on the floor. Betty came a'd sat in front of them.

" Look Liam I am so sorry... I fucked your life plan up. I fucked my own up but I couldn't go through with it when we would have been unhappy... I did love you the first year or two... I'm sorry." Betty apologised. Liam didn’t say anything."So I'm sorry... I'll pay the rent until you move out or find roommates... But please I need to know who the father is." Betty begged.

“Okay.” He whispered.

"I'll give you a minute... I'm so sorry Liam but thank you for letting me go." Betty leaned over and hugged him

Liam pulled away. Betty got back up and went to Jughead back inside. She informed the doctor he'd be five minutes. All Kevin did was look at him.

"That wasn't that bad right? Now isn't it rebound sex and night clubs?" He joked trying to lighten up the situation. Liam didn’t say anything. "So your the suffer in silence type of guy?"

“Yeah.”

"Why are all the sexy guys are?" Kevin whispered to himself. “I should probably head back in.” He whispered.

"Clear your head for a few minutes. I can't have you stressing B out of hitting Jug... Tell me about yourself."

“Well.... there’s not much to me... as Betty’s probably said, I’m boring.”

"I doubt that I understood that your no Jughead Jones. I want to know you Liam. The hot.... Well I only know that your hot and can act your dick size."

“Well first I want to know what Betty’s said about me.”

"Well she said that you had kind eyes. You were kind at first that's what drew her to you. You were different from Riverdale. You were more chilled out. You're a social butterfly. You love playing music." Kevin recalled.

“But I’m not good enough.” He whispered.

"You're like an Archie when really she wants the Jughead." Kevin told him. "You are good enough." Kevin whispered inches away from his lips.

“Everything you’re saying is just making me feel worse about myself.”

"That wasn't my intention. What can I do to change that?" Kevin asked.“You really don’t have to try and make me feel better.” Kevin put his hand on his thigh. "I want to." Kevin whispered. He just nodded. "So tell me about you."Kevin asked. 

“Well.... I’m a music teacher at a performing arts school in LA...” Kevin smiled. "I'm a drama teacher here." He admitted.

“Really?”

"Oh yeah I directed all the musicals."

“That’s really cool.”

"I love it." Kevin smiled. "We just did grease." Liam just smiled faintly."You have a beautiful smile."Kevin whispered. 

“So do you.” Kevin shook her head no. "Ready to get the results?" He asked.

"Not yet."Kevin just squeezed his hands. "Okay."

Liam just rested his head on Kevin’s shoulders."She never meant to hurt you." Kevin rested his head ontop of his. Liam didn’t say anything. Kevin just pressed a soft kiss on his head.“Let’s just go and get this over with.” Liam whispered.

Kevin just pulled him in for a kiss before they got up. They headed to the room seeing Betty all nervous. Liam just sat down not saying anything.

"So I won't waste any time the father is... Well it was complicated to figure out."

"Please just tell us!" Betty snapped.

"It's Mr Jones."

Jughead smiled brightly and hugged Betty. Betty started to cry happy tears as she kissed him.

Jughead turned to Liam. "Look I'm sorry mate about all of this... I want to thank you for taking care of her when I couldn't... Better things await you.... Maybe if Betty allows it you could be the god parent along with Kevin and the others?"

“I think I’m just going to go back to LA.... and... try to forget all of this...” Liam whispered.

Both of them just nodded. "Liam I am sorry for all of this... You are an amazing man and deserves love." Betty just hugged him.

Liam just pulled away. “I’m going to go book a flight.” He walked out. Kevin excused himself to go check on him.

"Here I'm thinking we could go on a date."

“A date?”

"Yeah a date." Kevin whispered all nervously.

“Kevin I can’t stay here...”

"I don't mean here." Kevin smiled.

“In LA?”

Kevin nodded.

“Then come with me.”Kevin just looked at him confused. "I still have to accept my job off in LA." Kevin smiled faintly.

“I want to go on that date.” Liam said.

"I thought you'd say no."

“I mean... I’ve never been on a date with a guy before but.... I want to.”

Kevin just nodded. "I'd love too." He smiled as he pulled him in for a kiss. Liam kissed him back. Kevin pulled away after. "Let me pack."

“Okay.”

Kevin and Liam headed to his house when Betty and Jughead went back to their flat. Jughead was so happy. When they got back he just kissed her passionately.

"Baby it's yours." Betty smiled. She was so excited. "We can start the nursery I can fully open the registor. I can get new staff... I can move back to Riverdale officially."

“We can buy a house together.” Jughead smiled. “We can get married.”

"We can get married." Betty smiled again. "We can get married." She repeated tearing up. Jughead wiped away her tears."Their happy tears Juggie... We are finally happy." Betty smiled.

“Finally.” He smiled. Betty looked down at her stomach. "Alison and Forsythe." She whispered.

“For names?” Betty just nodded her head. "A girl after my mum Alice and your family name for a boy." Betty smiled.

“It’s perfect.”

"It truly is."Jughead just hugged her. “I’m so happy.”Betty kissed him passionately. "So the ring?" Betty teased.

“I actually got one for you.” Betty just smiled, "You shouldn't have." Betty giggled faintly.

“It’s in my room I’ll go get it.” Hotdog followed Jughead into the bed room and back out again. Jughead handed her a ring box."Baby I don't need a ring." Betty smiled.

"Tough I got it made for you."

Betty opened up the bok to see a beautiful emerald gem in the middle of a ring with small sunflowers around it. Betty just smiled"It's beautiful." She whispered in awe. Jughead just smiled.

"Is this a promise ring?" She teased.

“Nope. I want to marry you.”

"So do it properly." Betty giggled. Jughead got down on one knee. “Betty Cooper, will you marry me?”

"Forsythe it will be my honour." Betty smiled.

"Forsythe it will be my honour." Betty smiled. 

Jughead put the ring in her finger and kissed her. Betty deepened the kiss. They just stood there getting lost in each others embrace. Jughead held her close. Betty was the first to pull away she had to run to the toilet. She had really bad morning sickness.

Betty then came back in to him. "Way to ruin the moment." She muttered to her belly. Jughead softly laughed at her.

“I wish we could make out without being interrupted.” He teased.

"On our wedding day." Betty smiled.

Betty headed to the couch with him. All her life she was dreaming that her life would turn out like this. She hoped and dreamed it would. Now it's turning out just right. All good things just take time and that she knows like second nature. Now all they had to do was wait for those wedding bells and infant cries. And all that excites them. All good things just take a little time and a while lot of love.


	5. Chapter 5

2 years later. ~

Betty and Jughead had a beautiful little girl. Alison Forsythia Jones. She was the best of Jughead and Betty. She reminded Betty of Polly and Alice each day. She's a bright bubbly two year old.

Today she was running around telling everyone what to do with the some speech she knows. She was so in awe of all the pretty dresses. All she knows is that today is the day where all the world offialy know Mummy and Daddy are getting married.

Jughead was so nervous. He was with Archie and the serpents getting ready. Archie remember how he was on his wedding day. Its funny to see how he reacted the way Jughead is. Jughead was on the phone with Alison as his nerves began to calm. Jughead finished up his call as he finished getting ready.

Meanwhile, at Veronica's House Betty was getting ready. Liam and Kevin were in a serious relationship and had been for nearly two years now.

Liam was completely over everything but he still refused to come back to Riverdale so Kevin was there alone. Kevin was playing with Alison as Betty got ready.

"Aren't you so pretty in your dress." Kevin smiled. "Duh." She giggled. "Ere Lele?" She asked about Liam.

Betty slipped on her dress. She was in a long sliky dress.“You look great B.” Veronica smiled.

"Mummy utterfuly."Betty just smiled and picked her up."Daddy handsum."

“Oh yeah? He always is.” Betty smiled. Alison just nodded. "Lele not here." She pouted. 

"It's okay Ali. Why don't you go to Ame?"Betty smiled.

Ali ran off to Ameila as Kevin came up to Veronica and Betty. "You look stunning." Kevin smiled.

“Thanks Kev.”

"Liam says congratulations by the way... Let's get you wed." He told her. Betty just smiled. 

Betty headed to get Alison as they headed to the car. All the bridesmaids were in the same car. She really wanted her mother there but she couldn't. So she had no one walking her down to the alter.

Kevin offered to walk her down. Betty pulled him in for a hug as she teared up. "Thank you so much." She whispered.

Kevin held her tightly. "You deserve it B." He whispered.

"Let's get me married."

Alison was holding a basket of flower petals. She was going to walk ahead of the bridesmaids. But as soon as she saw Jughead she forgot about the sunflower pettles.

"Daddy!" She squealed running up to him. Alison was a fast developer. "Daddy handsome!"

Jughead just smiled and picked her up."Mummy utterfuly." Alison smiled.

"She always is." Jughead smiled kissing her. "Daddy ook!" Ali pointed Betty out.

Betty was holding on to Kevin's hand. She was walking down the alise to perfect by Ed Shereean. Jughead just looked up at Betty. She was a vision of beauty. She looked like an angel.

Jughead just smiled at her. Veronica came over and took Alison to her seat."erious V!"Alison pouted.

Veronica laughed softly as she took her to her seats. Betty locked eyes with Jughead and all her nerves floated away. Jughead couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. Betty couldn't either. As soon as she made her way other to him, their hands were connected together.

“Hey.” He smiled faintly.

"Hello love."

“You look beautiful.”Betty blushed, "You're so sexy." She whispered. Jughead just smiled"Ali wouldn't stop bossing everyone around."

“She takes after her mother.” Jughead teased.

Betty just pouted at him as the priest began the ceremony. She knew it would tease him as he couldn't kiss her. Jughead just looked at her lips. Betty just winked at him.

"We're gathered here today to witness the love of Forsythe Pendleton Jones and Elizabeth Cooper."

Jughead held her hands and smiled. The priest read through his script. It was now time for the vows. Betty decided she would go first.

"Juggie where do I start with us?" She asked with a faint giggle. "You were my high school lover and now my life long partner. We haven't had it easy. We've had to fight just to be here today. But that's what we do. We fight for love. So we fought through all the wrong to be here. I've always have loved you and that won't change. You've given me the best gift off all. My own family. You have loved and lost with me. You have supported me in sickness and in health all ready. I promise not to run when things get hard. If I run I don't get to see that smile of yours and our daughters. We haven't always been together. That seven years where I nearly married my best friends boyfriend... Sorry Kev... But through the bad came the good. That was you Jughead and I love you ever single day and my love for you grows. So thank you for loving me too. "

“Betty we’ve been through so much. I’ve only ever loved you. Since we were four we’ve been really close friends and I’ve loved you since then. Those seven years when we were apart I felt lost. But now you’re here and I feel whole again. I love you so much and I love you more and more each day. You’ve given me a family. I’m so happy to be able to marry you. It’s you and me against the world baby.”

"You and me baby." Betty repeated.

"Now with you and God as our witness. I would like to pronounce you man and wife."

Jughead leaned down and pulled Betty in for a passionate kiss. Betty's hands automatically went to his hair. They spent a few seconds getting lost into each others embraces as everyone clapped.

Jughead hugged her when they pulled apart. Alison ran up to them and kissed them both on the cheek. They walked hand in hand with Alison on Betty's side. They were heading to the reception next.

When they got there Alison headed straight to the food table with Jughead. They were both hungry and wanted to see what they could eat.

Betty saw Kevin face timing Liam. She headed over to say hi.“Hey.” She said."Doesn't she look beautiful baby?" Kevin smiled. 

“Hey Betty.”

"Hi Liam, how are you?" She asked.

“I’m good.”

"That's good. So it's nearly three years of you and Kev. I'm happy for you two." Betty smiled.

"Today could be us soon." Kevin told him.

“Yeah.” Liam smiled.

"Wait did you just propose over the phone?" Betty asked Kevin.

"Well technically yes but I had a plan B. You were meant to pass your flowers to Liam then I propose." Kevin pouted.

“But he didn’t come...”

"Because he hates Riverdale." Kevin told her.

"I'm sorry Babe but it creeps me out. Also last time I was there it was traumatizing.” He teased.

"Why do you think I tried to leave?"Betty laughed.

“I have to get back to work but I love you Kev. I’ll see you soon.”

"But you haven't answered me." Kevin pouted.

“About?”

Betty just smiled at them. She took the phone off of Kevin so he could get down on one knee. She flipped the camera around.

"Marry me?" He asked.

“Kev... oh my god... yes!”

Kevin got up and took the phone back. "I love you." He smiled as he blew a kiss to the screen.

"What did I say Liam? You will find someone who can give you a love worth loving and my Kevy loves and he knows how to."

Liam just nodded. 

"Seriously Liam this is amazing!" Betty smiled. "We are still friends. You're getting married to the most amazing guy ever!" Liam just smiled faintly. "I'll leave you too alone."

"I want to kiss you." Kevin said.

“I want to kiss you too.”

"I fly home tonight."

“I definitely want to do a lot more than kiss you then.” He smirked. 

"Trust me, me too." He laughed softly. "I'll see you tonight sexy."

Meanwhile, Betty was dancing with Alison on the dance floor. Jughead was sitting at the food table watching them and smiling. Betty waved him over pouting. Jughead walked up to them.

"Daddy!"

"Princess."

"Mummy Queen then?" She asked.

"Always." He smiled."You look gorgeous princess."

"Mummy let me choose my own dress. Kevy and Lele took me opping for it." Jughead just smiled."I love you." Betty smiled and kissed them both.

“I’m so happy baby.” Jughead smiled. 

"Me too." Betty kissed him again.

Their first dance song came on when Alison went to Kevin. Jughead wrapped his arms around Betty."This is forever." Betty smiled.“You and me forever.” He smiled. “Our little family.”

"I pictured this day with you... And it turned out even better." Betty admitted. Jughead smiled and kissed her. “I love you Mrs. Jones.”

"I love you Mr Jones."

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

"Till death do us part and still I'll haunt you." Betty giggled.

Jughead just smiled as Betty just leaned in and kissed him.

It's coming up 10 years ago now when she left. That gave her an uneasy feeling but it also gave her joy. Betty learnt that you have to go and discover yourself before you can give yourself to a person.

A journey is an unpredictable thing. It's a magical thing that leads you to discover a life and a family of your own. But it always somehow brings you back home. Home is where your heart lies and Betty heart lies in the soul of Riverdale.

Riverdale is home sweet home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic. Check out my other collab with @softbetts on here and my own ones.
> 
> Go follow @softbetts on ig with amazing editeds @kisvids 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @hbiccjblogs or on Instagram @brightly_smile_for_camera


End file.
